Take me
by Nina Marina
Summary: Draco odiava as mãos de Potter. SLASH, DMHP. Lemon.


**Título:** Take me  
**Capa:** http :// i161. /albums /t233 /DarkAngelSly/ take_me. jpg (sem os espaços)  
**Autora:** Nina Marina  
**Beta:** Dark  
**Sinopse:** Draco odiava as mãos de Potter.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e todos os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem. Porém eu não ganho dinheiro com isso e nunca almejei ganhar. Seus devidos donos que me desculpem, mas eu acho que pinhão faz mais sentido do que a história original.  
**Notas e Avisos:** Essa fic foi escrita pro primeiro challenge que eu participei, o **Projeto Sectusempra de Amor não Dói,** na segunda edição. Esse projeto é TU-DO e recomendo, entrem lá no fórum do meu perfil que vocês podem encontrar. O item foi : _50. A primeira vez dos dois juntos_, e eu espero ter feito juz a item tão amour. Essa fic contém relação amorosa/sexual entre dois homens, achou nogento? Então VAZA. Seus comentários não são importantes. Porém, se você vai ler, faz o favorzinho de deixar uma review :D  
**Agradecimentos:** A Dark, por não só me ajudar com comentários lindos, mas também por encapar, betar, nomear e ainda dizer que gostou. Amo você, minha noiva. Agora vamos deixar de lero-lero e partir pra ação!

* * *

**Take me.**

Draco odiava as mãos de Potter.

Não leve a mal, elas não eram exatamente repugnantes, ele mesmo duvidava que poderia chamar _qualquer coisa_ em Potter de repugnante. Era apenas porque houve muitas ocasiões em que Draco desejou mais daquelas mãos. Desejou-as entre as suas, segurando como se fosse uma maldita ruiva apaixonada, desejou-as em seus cabelos, seu rosto, no seu corpo todo, e algumas vezes seu pedido silencioso era atendido.

Não era mais.

As mãos de Harry tinham limites. Mãos de um grifinório _não entram _em calças de um Malfoy, não seguram suas mãos em público, não seguram seu pulso quando você diz que não quer mais. Essas mãos eram mais orgulhosas que um Malfoy, mais puritanas que um Weasley, mais contidas que uma Granger, elas pareciam ter consciência própria.

Ele tinha certeza que Potter só não tinha cedido a suas vontades por conta de suas mãos. A voz de Harry gemia para a de Malfoy, o quadril se movia deliberadamente, seus olhos eram suplicantes, mas suas mãos continuavam imóveis. Quando Draco finalmente pensava que Potter não poderia pará-lo, lá estavam as mãos para empurrar, desviar, interromper.

Potter não era virgem, bem, pelo menos no geral. O que incomodava não era que ele tivesse tido sua primeira vez com Ginny Weasley, mas que ainda não tivera uma primeira vez com Draco. Eles estavam juntos há _meses_, meses de beijos puritanos às escondidas, encontros secretos, olhares que diziam demais, mãos castas paradas em seus ombros.

Meses de abstinência.

E isso já durava por um tempo longo demais.

***

Harry Potter estava nervoso, e quando ele ficava nervoso, ele roía as unhas.

Sua boca rosada tocava as pontas de seus dedos procurando por lascas de unhas. Lábios quentes, úmidos e deliciosos, lábios que pertenciam a Draco, roçando displicentemente as mãos que ele tanto odiava.

Péssima idéia.

Os dois estavam agora na suíte de Draco, e ela era quase toda branca. As poucas cores que se destacavam vinham de detalhes como a gravata verde e prata da Slytherin pendurada na cadeira, os retratos de família acima da escrivaninha. O cômodo era imenso e tinha uma varanda incrível que dava para as partes de trás da casa. Tudo era incrivelmente caro e limpo.

Eles estavam totalmente a sós.

Draco aproximou-se de Harry, hesitante, procurando por negativas nos olhos verdes, mas havia somente ansiedade. Chegou perto o bastante para que poucos centímetros os separassem, mas ainda assim, não o tocava. Suas respirações eram aceleradas agora, hálito quente na pele, azul no verde. As mãos de Harry estavam abaixadas, como que entregues, quando os dois começaram a se beijar.

O beijo começou devagar, doce, e quando as mãos indecisas de Harry subiram aos ombros de Draco, ele separou os dois. Aquele momento _não seria_ como os outros.

Os olhos verdes procuravam por respostas nos azuis, as mãos abaixadas de novo. Draco empurrou Harry gentilmente até a cama e Harry corou fortemente quando caiu sobre ela, desviando os olhos.

Ajoelhou-se frente a ele, levantando seu queixo até que os olhos se encontraram de novo. Segurou as mãos de Harry entre as suas e o beijou, não permitindo que elas se movessem quando o feitiço foi lançado.

***

Harry estava sonhando.

Ele via madeixas loiras e brilhantes contra um fundo muito branco, via pele marfim aristocrático, via azul intenso que quase sempre era cinza. Via rosa macio, e o rosa _falava. _

O rosa pedia desculpas, não, ele _implorava_ por elas, mas não conseguia entender o porquê. O que o rosa tinha feito de tão errado? Fechou os olhos verdes anuviados e então a dor veio. Ele não estava sonhando, estava acordado, seus braços doíam e o mundo rodava.

Ele tinha sido estuporado.

Então a raiva veio.

Abriu os olhos e encarou o azul nítido dos olhos do outro. Sentiu uma pressão leve sobre seu abdômen, Draco estava _sentado sobre ele_. Que diabos era aquilo? Um plano Slytherin do mal para torturar o-garoto-que-sobreviveu?

Mas o loiro parecia mesmo arrependido, sussurrando desculpas enquanto deva selinhos na boca crispada de ódio, debruçado sobre o maior e _Draco estava nu._ Draco Malfoy estava nu e _sentado_ sobre Harry Potter. Fechou os olhos de novo, enquanto corava, então as lembranças vieram, eles eram _namorados. Os dois_ estavam nus. E ele estava amarrado.

Abriu os olhos de novo e não havia mais raiva, só indagação. O que estava acontecendo? Quando estava prestes a pedir explicações, o calor o invadiu. Draco o beijava, olhos fechados como um anjo, lábios macios e molhados, a língua tocando os lábios enquanto pedia passagem.

A dor se foi, as perguntas também, agora só havia os corpos nus e quentes dos dois muito próximos.

Harry gemeu baixinho.

***

Agora nada poderia detê-lo.

Harry estava entregue. Totalmente entregue. Os braços amarrados acima da cabeça por um feitiço não-verbal, o corpo nu e esguio abaixo do seu, os lábios vermelhos e os olhos famintos. Ele era seu e não havia mais nenhuma mão no caminho.

Draco afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço macio, suas mãos correndo displicentes pelo corpo do outro, sussurrando coisas sem sentido. Tinha-o onde queria.

Os beijos desciam pelo peito moreno, alcançando um mamilo arrepiado. Harry já não conseguia mais disfarçar os gemidos. Havia um sorriso sádico nos lábios rosas enquanto descia provocante.

Harry ouviu um grito de misericórdia.

Era seu.

***

Os olhos azuis encaravam os verdes, quase fechados pelo êxtase, e Draco ainda sorria. Maldito. Tentou libertar suas mãos, se conseguisse poderia ensinar uma lição ao Slytherin idiota.

Não conseguiu.

Soltou um rugido inofensivo quando Malfoy parou pouco antes de gozar. _Ainda não era a hora_. Ele todo era inofensivo e havia mito tempo pela frente. Seu namorado era um maldito sádico.

É, a noite prometia.

Draco se levantava, o corpo perfeito indo até o banheiro. Oh, Merlin, o que aconteceria agora?

***

Draco sentou-se sobre Harry, lançando um feito lubrificante em si mesmo. Harry abriu os olhos em desespero, forçando os braços para se libertar.

Beijou-o, passando calma para o outro. Ele nunca o machucaria, nem mesmo suas mãos. Amava-o demais para isso. Disse isso enquanto levantava suas pernas.

Mas não esperava por aquilo.

Harry Potter não estava mais indefeso. Ele se libertara. Suas mãos rebeldes agarraram os cabelos macios de Draco, invertendo suas posições na cama.

Sua força de vontade havia quebrado o feitiço de Draco mesmo sem varinhas. Era mesmo um bruxo poderoso.

Quando pensou que estava finalmente derrotado, que nunca o teria como inteiro, foi surpreendido mais uma vez. As mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo, famintas. Elas o queriam.

_As mãos de Potter o queriam_. Não pôde mais reclamar.

***

Harry estava por cima, seu peso sobre o corpo do outro, as mãos passeando livremente pelos dois, corpos suados se encontrando.

Subiu as pernas de Draco, exatamente como o outro tinha feito momentos atrás, lançando o mesmo feitiço sobre si. Com as bocas unidas começou a penetrá-lo. Ouve um gemido fraco de dor, e os dois uniram suas mãos. A mão masculina de Harry contra a pequena de Draco, e os olhos se encontraram.

Eles estavam prontos.

Os quadris se encaixaram, primeiro devagar, depois mais rápido. As bocas se encontrando em busca de mais, os arrepios correndo pelos corpos, o desejo dos olhos. Suas mãos continuavam unidas.

Eram um só.

Draco curvou-se de prazer quando Harry o atingiu mais fundo, gemendo seu nome, e o mundo explodiu em branco. Gozaram ao mesmo tempo.

***

Draco estava deitado com Potter ao seu lado, encarando-o enquanto dormia.

Os olhos fechados, a boca ainda vermelha, a linha fina da cicatriz. Ele era todo paz enquanto dormia. Amava-o por inteiro.

Suas mãos ainda estavam juntas.


End file.
